


Curiosity

by Trialia



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Curiosity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Curiosity

Title: Curiosity

Author: Trialia

Fandom: Battlestar Galactica (2003)

Rating: T

Word Count: 122

Character(s): Helena Cain, Laura Roslin

Pairing(s): implied Cain/Gina, Cain/Laura

Spoilers: Resurrection Ship

Summary: You'd like to know for sure.

A/N: Not beta-read – another text message ficlet.

-

Laura Roslin, a prophet gods-guided. Is she truly? You don't believe, but you know people wonder about her, even those in the military.

She's weak: you've seen that up close in the hollows beneath her eyes; in the lines of pain drawn finely in her face.

She'll die, but as she's something of a fanatic, deep down you want her cooperation before that day comes. It'll make the transition less problematic, if her military followers also become yours. You'll never admit that, though, and certainly not to her.

She's attractive, may even be beautiful. That could complicate things - but she could be a Cylon just like anyone else, though you doubt Cylons get cancer, and you won't make that mistake again. Ever.

_-fin_


End file.
